Hysteria
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo vowed to become a priest after the gruesome death of his childhood friend. Vowing to avenge his friends death, things start to get complicated when he his childhood friends appears in town as the very creature he vowed to destroy. Priest! Shizuo x Vampire! Izaya. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hysteria  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo vowed to become a priest after the gruesome death of his childhood friend. Vowing to avenge his friends death, things start to get complicated when he his childhood friends appears in town as the very creature he vowed to destroy. Priest! Shizuo x Vampire! Izaya.**  
**

* * *

The sound of foot steps echoed through the empty church as the young blonde priest walked down the center isles towards the podium. The sun was already setting for the day, casting a warm orange glow across the pews and kissing the blondes skin. He knew that he shouldn't wait around too long because once night falls, the town menace comes out to play. The tall blonde let out a deep sigh and closed the open bible that was open on the podium and placed it securely under his arm.

_'What a pain...'_ He thought to himself as he started to walk away. His name was Shizuo Heiwajima…Well more like Father Heiwajima. Shizuo wasn't too used to his title though or his responsibilities as the town's priest. He was newly appointed after the unexpected leave of the former priest. He did like what he did but he wasn't always too fond on the amount of pressure and responsibility of it. After all, he had his personal reasons on why he embarked on becoming a priest. The blonde started down the isle once again, the sound of the heels clicking echoing against the walls with his every step.

Recently, the town has been experiencing something troubling. The presence of vampires has been increasing and tones of hysteria have started to spread through out the village. At first, the attacks were very vague and only occurred every few months, but now an attack occurred every few nights. Villagers had become frightened and it was Shizuo's job to keep peace in the village. Which wasn't too hard at first...until a certain vampire started coming around.

Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo was very familiar with Izaya. The two were good friends when they were children. They did everything together and, even though they got on each other's nervous, they got along quite well.

That was until the night Izaya's whole family was massacred by a vampire.

All the Orihara's were pronounced dead at the scene and Shizuo vowed that day to become a priest and protect everyone from the blood sucking beasts to avenge his friend. Until now, Shizuo truly believed that his raven hair friend had died that day…but then, 12 years later, Izaya started to show up in town. But he wasn't the Izaya that Shizuo remembered. No, not anymore.

Izaya was a blood sucking vampire, the very creature he vowed to kill.

At first, Shizuo thought that he was simply seeing things. After all, he saw Izaya's dead body on the floor. However, after the second attack, he started to realize that it was indeed his childhood friend. Not only that but he was on a blood thirsty rage.

His first appearance was the most gruesome attack the village had ever seen. In the middle of the night, Izaya had managed to get into the house of a one of the villager couples and brutally attacked them. Their throats were ripped open with such a brutal force that it nearly decapitated them. Blood was everywhere and the crime scene was very gruesome. Initially, the village police to believe it was simply a brutal attack. However, after the examination of the bodies, they found out that both victims were normally sucked dry of all the blood in their bodies.

People started to panic after that. A few left, including the former priest which lead to Shizuo's current position. It wasn't till the second attack that Izaya made his presence known. It was the middle of the night and screams were heard throughout the village. The police and Shizuo made their way to the home quickly and came face to face with the blood sucking demon himself. In the corner was Izaya, sucking on a poor girls neck with a brutal, blood lust driven force. Blood was splashed all across the bottom half of his face, contrasting very well with his porcelain skin. The men stood there and watched in horror as the vampire took large gulps of the woman's blood, some escaping his mouth and trickling out of his lips to roll down his chin. No one knew what to do.

Suddenly the vampire's eyes flickered up, red orbs immediately locking with golden ones. The blonde priest felt himself gulp at the realization that this was indeed Izaya. He could feel those piercing crimson eyes looking right into his soul and that made him very uncomfortable. Without breaking eye contact, he lowered the now dead woman and smirked at his childhood friend. Shizuo blinked for a moment but managed to glare at the smirking creature. Izaya escaped that night, but he didn't escape the blonde priests mind.

Shizuo sighed to himself pushed open the large, heavy door on of the church. He was immediately greeted with the dusk darkness outside and silently cursed. It was times like this that he really regretted living so far away from the church. The door was gently closed and he started to walk down the steps towards the gate of the church. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a figure leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, right across from the church. The blonde squinted and stepped a few steps closer to see who it was and immediately regretted it.

"Hello there Shizu-chan~"

* * *

_Okay well...I did a 45 minute challenge to write something. This WAS going to be a one shot, but I got more and more into the idea and decided to make it multi-chaptered. It won't be long though. Maybe like 8 chapters or so. But yeah, this piece is inspired by the Priest!Shizuo and Vampire!Izaya pieces that just came out. If you guys haven't seen it yet, you can see the pictures on my tumblr (url is on my profile)._

_Review guys~! Then I will update :D I feed off reviews~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hysteria  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo vowed to become a priest after the gruesome death of his childhood friend. Vowing to avenge his friends death, things start to get complicated when he his childhood friends appears in town as the very creature he vowed to destroy. Priest! Shizuo x Vampire! Izaya.**  
**

* * *

The new found priest stood there staring at the raven haired creature that was leaning against the tree. The whole situation was bitter sweet; half of him was happy to be seeing his friend that he thought was dead for years, the other half of him was disgusted by the very sight of the vampire. Izaya was Shizuo's best friend when they were younger. The blonde priest was very quiet as a child that didn't have really…any friends. Most of the kids were scared of him due to his unnatural strength. It left Shizuo feeling very lonely and like he was a monster.

Then Izaya moved into the village.

Izaya was the first person that wasn't afraid of the blonde and, even though the raven haired boy loved to tease and prod the blonde to see a brilliant show of his miraculous strength, he somehow snaked his way into the priest's heart. Every time he tried to shake the boy away, he always came coming back.

Izaya made Shizuo feel like a human.

So when Shizuo saw his best friend's lifeless, bloody, body on the floor…he was truly crushed. He decided that day that he hated vampires and, even though he hated violence, it was his calling to protect people from the creatures that took his closest friend away from him. Priesthood offered the perfect opportunity for just that. His role in the town was a guider and a protector of the citizens. Eventually he would take over all the religious aspects of his role as well, but since he was thrown into the role before he could complete his apprenticeship, it would be awhile before he would. That didn't matter though since the town needed a protector more then a religious leader. Now after years of avenging his best friend…he is suddenly back as the very creature he has been annihilating for years.

"What's this? Did you forget to speak over the years of my absence? Aww Shizu-chan needs me that much? I'm flattered~" Izaya said with a tilt of his head and an amused smile on his face. Shizuo felt paralyzed in his spot; he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could barely process a thought. He just stood there staring at the raven. The vampire noticed the awestruck like behavior and shifted slightly in annoyance. Pushing himself off of the tree, he walked closer to the church but stopped a step short of being on the holy ground. Shizuo's fingers twitched with every step that the raven made. The blonde finally felt like he could breathe a little more when he was able to make out his friends soft facial features but he couldn't help but feel a low flame ignite in him when his caramel orbs fell onto Izaya's smirk. A chill ran through his spine causing the blonde to tighten his hands into fists.

"Why are you here?" Shizuo finally said causing the vampire to perk up slightly at the deep voice of his former friend.

"So mean Shizu-chan~ No 'how are you? I missed you so much Izaya!'?" The raven answered with a slight tilt of the head. The blonde just stood his ground and said nothing causing an uncomfortable air to develop between the two. Izaya frowned at the stubbornness of the priest and let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm looking for someone."

"Get out of Ikebukuro." The rich voice of the blonde came out as he started to walk towards the man that was standing only a few feet away from him. "I don't care what you're doing here or who you're trying to find. Get. Out. Now!" Izaya felt the blood rush through his veins as he saw the anger that he has missed over the years.

"Aww I'm hurt Shizu-chan~ we're best friends and you tell me to leave? What kind of priest does th—!" His sentence was cut off when I strong hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him into the street that he was leaning one just a few moments ago. Izaya's face contorted into pain for a moment due to the abrupt action before it settled into the collected, arrogant mask he wore previously.

"Strong as ever I see Shizu-chan~" The vampire mocked causing the priest to tighten his hand around the smaller male's throat.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." Shizuo said as he narrowed his eyes. "I might be a priest but I am vampire hunter before I am a priest." Izaya perked up slightly.

"Vampire hunter? Oh how rich~! Maybe you and I can team together then. You see…" The vampire's eyes changed to more of a sultry look. "I am looking for a vampire to kill myself." The blonde hesitated for a second. That didn't make any sense…the only vampire in the town was Izaya.

"The only vampire in town here is you." The priest said with a low growl. The raven haired males face turned more amused even though Shizuo didn't think it was possible.

"Ah but there's the fun in it~! You see…the person doesn't know that is a vampire yet. He has yet to awaken…I guess you could say." Izaya almost laughed at the quizzical expression on the blonde's face. He always wore his emotions on his face which always amused the raven. Shizuo knew that he should kill his former friend…but somehow he couldn't find it in him to squeeze any harder. Vampire or not, he didn't want to see the lifeless form that haunted him for years again. To Izaya's surprise, the blonde released the male and glared at him before turning around and starting to walk off.

"I better not see you anymore or I won't hesitate to kill you next time." With the bible underneath his arm, he made his way to his house. Izaya made no move to follow Shizuo…instead he settled on smirking on the descending sight of the town priest.

"I would love to taste you Shizu-chan~"

* * *

The blonde laid in his bed, lost in a deep slumber. A shadowy figure was standing over the priest. It stood there looking down on the sleeping man before it kneeled down to look at the blonde's face. The figure reached out to brush over Shizuo's cheek in slow, circular motions.

"I want to taste you so bad Shizu-chan…" Izaya leaned forward to bring his face closer to his childhood friends. Brushing his hand down the blonde's soft skin, he placed a finger underneath the priest's chin to tilt his head upward. The vampire let out a shaky breath and licked his lips in anticipation. His fangs extended as he got closer to the priest's smooth lips. Diving right in, he pressed his mouth against Shizuo's. The raven's lips stayed pressed against those of the blonde's, waiting for any sign of movement. After a few moments of no response, he parted his lips to let his tongue rush out and start pry into that of his former friend's. He pulled Shizuo's lower lip into his mouth and pressed his fangs into the tender flesh to coax the delicious, red liquid to come out. Izaya lapped at the small puncture wound to get the taste of the priest's blood onto his wet muscle.

He only gets the tiniest bit out but that tiny bit caused a surge of pleasure to run through Izaya. The vampire couldn't believe the amazing sensation his felt. Surely he had tasted blood in the past, but Shizuo's tasted so much different then everyone else's.

He needed more of it.

The sensation was almost orgasmic and sent heat to his lower regions almost immediately. he found himself digging his fangs down harder onto Shizuo's lip to desperately taste more of that sweet liquid circulating within the priest. His pupils started to dilate and he soon found himself taking off his jacket to relieve some of the heat that started to spread throughout his body. Not caring whether the blonde woke up or not, he climbed on top of the sleeping man. He released the now gushing lip and lapped at it like his life depending on tasting the delicious blonde. He found himself so lost in the euphoric taste that he didn't realize a hand had raised off the bed to move to the back of his head. His dark locks were pulled harshly back causing the vampire to whine as he was pulled away from his source of pleasure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

_Let me just clarify a few things. I had to completely redo this stories entire plot because my favorite Shizaya writer posted a fic with nearly an identical plot so I am sorry about the delay. You guys owe Slayers64 and Enrique Iglesias thanks for this chapter XD Second, Ikebukuro in this is like a sleepy little village town. It's similar to the town in sleepy hollow if anyone has seen that movie. _

_**PLEASE UPDATE AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT!** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hysteria  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo vowed to become a priest after the gruesome death of his childhood friend. Vowing to avenge his friends death, things start to get complicated when he his childhood friends appears in town as the very creature he vowed to destroy. Priest! Shizuo x Vampire! Izaya.

* * *

Izaya's back slammed against the wall as Shizuo got up from the bed. The blonde priest's tongue ran along his bottom lip, tasting the metallic liquid that the dark haired male was so eager to taste. The vampire regained his composure quickly and looked at his former friend with a cocky, all knowing smirk.

"Who would have thought you would taste so good Shizu-chan? Haha your blood is probably one of the best that I have ever had the pleasure of indulging in~" Shizuo winced at Izaya's words. The thought of drinking blood was so revolting to him. The smaller male took a step closer to his prey. Shizuo immediately acted upon instinct and grabbed the wooden cross that he had on his bed table next to his bed. He held it up defensively, causing Izaya to stop and stare.

"I thought I told you to get out of Ikebukuro!" The dark haired male looked at his friend in disbelief before bursting out in full out laughter.

"You really think that I would leave just because you told me to? Oh how rich! And better yet, you think that stop cross would be _threatening _to me? Haha your even stupider than you look!" Shizuo growled in annoyance and tightened his grip around the cross, nearly breaking it in half.

"Shut up! I can still kill you with this! I could easily stake you through the heart wit-" Before the blonde priest could finish his sentence, Izaya had appeared right in front of him. The sudden appearance caused the taller male to stumble back slightly but he regained his composure quickly. He glared down at the smaller male.

"You will never kill me Shizu-chan." The vampire reached up and gently began to caress the other male's face, black nails glistening in the moon light. "You care about me too much~" Shizuo growled and wrapped his fingers around the vampire's wrist, pulling it forcefully away from his face.

"I don't give a shit about you and I could kill you at any moment!" The priest threatened. Izaya looked down at the taller male's bleeding lips and back up to their owners caramel eyes. The dark haired male licked his lips, remembering the intoxicating taste of the blonde's blood.

"Why don't you then, huh?" Izaya asked in a sultry voice. Shizuo was surprised by this question but didn't let his face convey this. He knew that he should kill Izaya, but deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to. Izaya was a vampire, but every time Shizuo looked at him all he could think about were the good times that they two shared before he was turned. The vampire pulled his hand away from the priest's grasp and smirked. He grabbed his jacket off of the floor and slipped his arm through the sleeve holes. The smaller male started to walk towards the window while his adjusted his coat.

"Besides, I'm not the only Vampire in town Shizu-chan. Even if you kill me, you still have _hundreds _more to deal with~" Shizuo's eyes widened at this sudden revelation.

"Wait…what are yo-"

"Gotta go Shizu-chan~ It's been fun, but I have wasted enough time here for one night." He turned his back to the blonde male and faced the window. "See you later~" With that said, the vampire spread his black wings and jumped out of the priest's window, glass falling everywhere. Shizuo hurried over to the window the window, the sound of shards of glass breaking filling the dark room. He grabbed the panel and looked up towards the night sky to see the winged demon rise. Izaya's black wings glowed in the moon light and, even from the distance, Shizuo could _see _the evil smirk on the bastards face. The priest swore under his breath and ran over to his wardrobe.

The drawers were ripped out forcefully as the blonde man began to rummage through them. He pulled out a long, black, leather trench coat with various buckles and threw it on his body. The rest of the clothing in the drawer was carelessly thrown out in random directions of the room. At the very bottom of the wooden drawer there was a metal cross bow. The blonde grabbed the hunting device out before running out of his little house and towards the direction that Izaya flew. His head tilted upwards as he squinted his eyes in attempt to look for the vampire. Luckily for him, Izaya didn't take off right away so he was still able to track him down. Until tonight, Shizuo and the rest of the town were at peace. The only vampire that they were aware existed in close proximity to the town was Izaya. Now there were apparently hundreds more in hiding. Shizuo had to find them all. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill them all, but if Izaya led him to their base he would at least know what he was up against.

The air was cold as it brushed against his face. He ran at a top speed in effort to keep up with Izaya. He dodged trees as he ran deep into the woods on the outer skirts of the town. His adrenaline was pumping and he was prepared to run a mile, but Izaya touched down just a little ways off from the town. Shizuo stopped suddenly and hid behind a tree. He wasn't exactly close to Izaya, but he was close enough to see where the vampire was heading. The blonde held his breath as he peeked behind the tree and tried to focus his eyes. Izaya had stopped in front of a rock in a little clearing in the middle of the woods.

At first, Shizuo was confused since it appeared to be nothing more than trees and dirt, but as he watched closer he knew that it wasn't. Izaya moved the rather large rock to side revealing a metal part in the ground. He pulled a rope and it began to lift, revealing an underground base. The vampire looked around and stopped in Shizuo's direction for awhile. The priest was nearly positive that Izaya had seen him, but the dark haired male looked away after a few moments and went down the stairs that led into an underground layer. A rope on the inside was pulled and the metal door was closed with a loud thud. Shizuo waited a few minutes before running over to the metal door on the ground. Just looking at it, he knew that it wasn't humanly possible for anyone to lift that. For once, he was happy that he had inhuman strength. The blonde hid his cross bow inside his coat and took a deep breath. He took a moment to regain his composure before leaning down and grabbing the rope on the ground.

"You can do this Shizuo..."

His grip tightened around it and slowly he began to pull it up…

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait for the update ^^; Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hysteria

Rating: M

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya,

Warnings: MalexMale Relationships, Smut

Description: Shizuo vowed to become a priest after the gruesome death of his childhood friend. Vowing to avenge his friends death, things start to get complicated when he his childhood friends appears in town as the very creature he vowed to destroy. Priest! Shizuo x Vampire! Izaya.

* * *

Shizuo looked down into the slanted sloped, dark passage way that was hidden underneath the silver door. It was utterly pitch black. The fear of the unknown would normally scary people enough to just walk away, but the blonde priest wasn't afraid. The fear of the unknown was something that he had learned to overcome over the years of his priesthood. With a hesitant step, the blonde started to make his way into the black abyss. The first few steps were slow, but he gradually began to pick up the pace, stumbling a few times due to the lack of light. As he ventured farther underground, a horrific scent started to fill the air. At first, it was only a faint, unpleasant smell, but as he went farther down, the stench grew. It was an awfully combination of the scents of blood, sweat, alcohol and sex.

"Shit…" Shizuo covered his nose with the back of his hand as the stench become more abundant. The blonde heard a quiet pounding which only began to grow more and more as he made his way deeper into the dark abyss. A flicker of blue light started to illuminate at the end of the very dark walk way. The priest picked up his footing, only to stumble. He stopped his fall by placing his large hand on the cold wall. It was then that he started to feel the slight vibrations that matched the slight pounding noise that started to become more abundant. The blonde narrowed his eyes and continued towards the blue flickering light.

As he got closer, Shizuo began to have suspicions of what he would find at the end of the tunnel. His suspicions were confirmed once he reached the end of the path. It was an underground club. The priest stopped to look through the clear, vertical blinds that separated him from the other room. Without hesitation, he pushed the blinds aside and made his way into the extremely loud, blue illuminated club. Shizuo immediately covered his nose and mouth with his hand as the overwhelming stench of blood triggered his gang reflex. The blonde made his way to the wall and swallowed hard to prevent himself from vomiting. He closed his eyes to try and calm down. It would be a horrible mistake if he were to give himself away as a vampire hunter in a room full of vampires. With his mouth and nose still covered, he took a deep breath to steady his breathing. Hesitantly, he removed his hand and opened his eyes. Golden orbs widened at the quantity of people that were in the room.

The room was filled wall to wall with vampires, dancing lewdly in the blue lit room. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and scanned the crowd in search for Izaya. He spotted the raven haired blood sucker on the other side of the room talking with an older man who was sitting on a chair. The man wore a white suit and had short, dark hair, similar to Izaya's. Zeroing in on his childhood friend, the priest clenched his fists and started to make his way across the crowded room. Hot, sweaty bodies rubbed and grinded against him as he walked through the endless sea of blood sucker.

A few of the females attempted to latch onto the blonde only to be shoved away roughly. Shizuo focused solely on the raven haired vampire. When they were only a few feet away, Izaya turned and caught sight of the blonde. Crimson eyes widened as they locked onto golden orbs. The surprised expression was quickly replaced with a sly smirk. Izaya turned away and effortlessly made his way through the crowd. The blonde picked up his pace once he saw the vampire start to flee. A couple times he lost sight of the raven haired male due to the blue, strobbing lights, only to find him again, standing completely still. It was almost like he wanted the priest to follow him and, in any normal setting, he probably would have headed back. This wasn't a normal setting. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins from the beat of the music and the smell of blood was clouding his ability to think.

Shizuo followed Izaya down a hallway and into a dark room. When the priest entered the room, the vampire was nowhere in sight. He looked around the dark room, trying to make out where he was. His light source was cut off when the door to the room was closed shut. The priest spun around only to have the wind knocked out of him when something hard collided with his stomach. Shizuo fell hard onto the ground from the unexpected force.

"You're brave, I can give you that much Shizu-chan~" Light filled the room when the vampire flicked the light switch on. The priest shielded his eyes from the sudden presence of light and tried to focus his attention on the figure that was standing next to the door. The raven haired vampire smirked as he placed his pale hand on the door and began to lock it. "Coming into an underground lair filled with blooding sucking vampires, unarmed, without reinforcements. What an brave idiot you are Shizu-chan." Izaya mocked with a light chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest and flashed that knowing smirk of his.

That was the first time that night that Shizuo realized that he made a mistake.

* * *

_I'M SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE! *runs* I have been going through a lot of shit lately...my parents are having parental issues and I have moved twice this summer and am moving one more time x.x;; I didn't leave the fandom or anything. I will forever be in this fandom~ :'D I'm sorry about the shortness ;~; Please review! You never know what one review can do...my boyfriend/fiance (Virusitic, Delicsauce on Tumblr) was actually someone who read all my fan fics and that's how we started talking :3_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE MORE ;~;_**


End file.
